


River without Serenity

by dahl_nemesis



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la eterna oscuridad del espacio, una chica tiene el corazón agitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River without Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un pedacito de mi devoción por la mejor serie de televisión de todos los tiempos: Firefly.

 

Pasa mucho tiempo en la cabina. En el espacio la oscuridad brilla con destellos de hidrógeno y helio. Es inmenso y frío.

Siempre pone el piloto automático en cuanto salen de órbita. Mal dice que debe estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que se mueva ahí afuera. Y a ella le gustaría responderle que todo se mueve ahí afuera. Miles de millones de partículas que se expanden con energía electromagnética. El espacio tiene mareas, aunque no haya viento.

Se apoya contra el cristal térmico de la cabina y observa la oscuridad. Podría estar horas así, si Mal no le gritara que tiene que prestar atención y Simon dejara de preocuparse por su bienestar a todas horas.

Ella pone toda su atención, quizás no en lo que Mal quiere, pero la pone. Y así se siente tan bien que Simon no tiene motivos para preocuparse. Pero él se preocupa. Y se preocupa. Y River piensa que quizás a él también le quitaron la amígdala del cerebro, porque es incapaz de dejar de preocuparse por una millonésima fracción de segundo.

Necesita mirar al infinito de materia y oscuridad para no perder el equilibrio. Serenity es como un corazón bombeando en medio del espacio. Y siente cada latido. Cada vibración que nace del rizo del motor que reparte la energía por cada vena de la nave. Las risas de Kaylee. El sonido de la piedra sobre los cuchillos, que se afana en afilar Jayne. El cepillo que acaricia el pelo de Inara. Los gritos y las pisadas contundentes de Mal.

Los sonidos, el movimiento, el aire que se agita en el interior de la nave es una coreografía rítmica que le abruma y le eriza la piel. Y le arrastra, y se convierte en parte de un músculo perfecto, que se expande y se contrae, que bombea aceite, combustible y sangre. Máquina y ser humano siendo uno, surcando la materia a través del espacio.


End file.
